stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Silenceikillyou/Editie Juli 2008
't is en dit is zó ürt. --OWTB 6 jul 2008 08:26 (UTC) :Nou alexandru, ik moet eerlijk toegeven dat je op dreef bent vandaag :P --OWTB 6 jul 2008 08:33 (UTC) ::Dit gaat zo fout :D 6 jul 2008 08:38 (UTC) :::Als we maar plezier hebbe :P --OWTB 6 jul 2008 08:41 (UTC) ::::Klaar :p. (smile) 6 jul 2008 08:46 (UTC) :::::Hahahaha :P Dit is echt t leukste blad van Libertas :D:D:D Die moet ook in Popostan kome :P --OWTB 6 jul 2008 08:47 (UTC) ::::::(na bwc)Met die OWTB-edits kan dit blad wel verderkomen zo :p 6 jul 2008 08:48 (UTC) ::::::: :P 6 jul 2008 08:48 (UTC) ::::::::Haha :D Ben is al vertrokke (d.w.z. naar z'n huis hier 10 m vanaf) erdoor, hahahahahaha --OWTB 6 jul 2008 08:50 (UTC) :::::::::Hu, wat door dit blad? :S 6 jul 2008 08:52 (UTC) ::::::::::Hahahaahaha :D --OWTB 6 jul 2008 08:53 (UTC) Zouden er geïnteresseerden zijn om dit blad uit te geven (((A))) 6 jul 2008 08:52 (UTC) :OVTB Mezia? --OWTB 6 jul 2008 08:53 (UTC) ::Ik zoek even zo'n grappig sjabloontje van Uncyclopedia om hier bovenaan te zetten... maar welke? 6 jul 2008 09:02 (UTC) :::Ja..... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 09:04 (UTC) ::::OK, ik beloof dat OVTB Mezia dit mag gaan uitgeven als ie zon grappig sjabloontje vindt... 6 jul 2008 09:05 (UTC) ::::: :O Maar we hebbe de illegale verzie al ;) --OWTB 6 jul 2008 09:06 (UTC) ::::::http://uncyclopedia.org/wiki/Image:DancingHitler.gifhttp://uncyclopedia.org/wiki/AAAAAAAAA%21 --OWTB 6 jul 2008 09:07 (UTC) :::::::Haha, die gasten ownen echt. Of dit http://uncyclopedia.org/wiki/Template:Batshitadhd 6 jul 2008 09:10 (UTC) :::::::: :) --OWTB 6 jul 2008 09:11 (UTC) ::::::::: Haha +2938394783984 6 jul 2008 09:11 (UTC) ::::::::::http://uncyclopedia.org/wiki/Blue_screen_of_death --OWTB 6 jul 2008 09:12 (UTC) ::::::::::Ben jij dit? :P --OWTB 6 jul 2008 09:14 (UTC) :::::::::::Nee, mss Tahrim die zo snel typt ;) 6 jul 2008 09:15 (UTC) :::::::::::: :O --OWTB 6 jul 2008 09:16 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Volgensmij hebben wel 2 mensen dit gelezen :D:D:D 6 jul 2008 09:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ja en 3 wezens, m'n cavia leesde t ook --OWTB 6 jul 2008 09:22 (UTC) Wel nog vraagje Rzferentie 4, over de koe die naar men overlegpagina verwijst, die snap ik dus niet? De rest is spr Greenday2 6 jul 2008 09:37 (UTC) :En silence is een middel tegen snurken :P Greenday2 6 jul 2008 09:42 (UTC) ::Spr? Btw, die referentie maak ik kloppend. 6 jul 2008 09:42 (UTC) :::D'as beter ;) Ik ben een hooligan, geen koe! GR Greenday2 6 jul 2008 09:52 (UTC) ::::Sinds wanneer ben jij een koe? :P Tahrim Veltman 6 jul 2008 09:53 (UTC) :::::Idd, alleen ik kan een koe zijn. Zie je dat niet? 6 jul 2008 16:50 (UTC) ::::::Eum, neen, dat zie ik niet :P Ik heb naast hooligan wel nog een bijverdienste, grasmachien, en eigenlijk is een koe ook een grasmachien XDGreenday2 6 jul 2008 16:51 (UTC) :::::::Als Boerse Limburger vind ik dat je je excuses aan de dichtsbijzijnde koe moet doen. --OWTB 6 jul 2008 17:28 (UTC) ::::::::Ik, Greenday2, zweer op de kop van ooswesthoesbes nooit meer koeien te verwijten doch belachelijk maken... (Die domme koeien toch lolz) Greenday2 6 jul 2008 17:31 (UTC) ::::::::: :( Nu komt er een artikeltje over koeiendiscriminatie :D 6 jul 2008 17:32 (UTC) ::::::::::Als ik uit m'n raam kijk zie ik al een wei vol koewe. --OWTB 6 jul 2008 17:35 (UTC) :::::::::::Ben ik ff blij dat ik die beesten niet de hele dag hoef te ruiken :D 6 jul 2008 17:36 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ik ruik ze niet :D Maar ik woon wel in een stad want Mofert heeft stadsrechten --OWTB 6 jul 2008 17:39 (UTC) Ben maar blij dat ze er zijn. --OWTB 6 jul 2008 17:41 (UTC) :Tuurlijk, melk en vlees BEUH Greenday2 6 jul 2008 17:42 (UTC) ::Én leer :P --OWTB 6 jul 2008 17:43 (UTC) ::En biogas, groene stroom etc. ziektes... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 17:44 (UTC) :::K'zen nen dierenvriend, maar tegen koeienscheten kan ik zelfs niet op! :o Greenday2 6 jul 2008 17:45 (UTC) ::::Onze hond wel... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 17:46 (UTC) :::::Een windhond :o Zo baasje zo hond zeker? Greenday2 6 jul 2008 17:47 (UTC) ::::::? Nee, een dwergpincher... :S --OWTB 6 jul 2008 17:49 (UTC) :::::::Greenday, schrijf jij maar eens iets over koeien... :D 6 jul 2008 17:50 (UTC) ::::::::Ik volg 't niet meer sinds die windhond :S Wat heeft een windhond met koeweschete uit te staan? :S --OWTB 6 jul 2008 17:52 (UTC) @Bier spam --OWTB 6 jul 2008 17:37 (UTC) :Nee, want dit is een grappige advertentie :D 6 jul 2008 17:38 (UTC) ::Mss moet je een advertentie over jezelf erin zetten :'( Degene die mense heel snel een klein beetje heel erg aan het bäöke maakt :'( --OWTB 6 jul 2008 17:40 (UTC) Hahahha, has lunched :D 6 jul 2008 18:00 (UTC) :Haha :D --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:01 (UTC) ::He calls it very "supid" :'( 6 jul 2008 18:02 (UTC) :::Arme jongen --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:02 (UTC) Wolla ik heb niet eens een zaag! En al had ik een zaag, dan zou ik het hogschjwarschjeinlik tog niet doen. Want als mijn vader erachter komt, ben ik niet meer jarig. Echt waar meneer Geert, k vind u best aardig. 6 jul 2008 18:07 (UTC) :Vanaf nu mogen we allen openbaar schijten! :) Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:08 (UTC) : :O Goed zo, brave jongen. Je wilt toch niet dat mr. Wilders je terugstuurt naar het Oostblok è --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:08 (UTC) :(na 2xbwc)Mss moet je een eigen column krijgen, Greenday. Voel je vrij om een kopje aan te maken. Breaking News moet ff niet te lang worden. 6 jul 2008 18:09 (UTC) ::Of z'n eige roddelkrant opzette :P --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:11 (UTC) :::@OWTB) van mij mag Geert Wilders hetzelfde overkomen als Pim en Theo.. 6 jul 2008 18:13 (UTC) :::: :o Hoe druf je zo over mij''hem'' te prate! --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:14 (UTC) ::::: Moet 'ie niet zo'n hater zijn. In mijn ogen is het de Nederlandse Adolf. 6 jul 2008 18:15 (UTC) ::::::Huh? Adolf was zelf een jood (zie z'n dikke neus) --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:16 (UTC) :::::::Nou en? Dat neemt toch niet terug dat het een kutmongool was :D 6 jul 2008 18:18 (UTC) ::::::::Een roddelkrant is nog zo geen slecht gedacht! :P Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:20 (UTC) :::::::::... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:20 (UTC) (na 2xbwc) Goedzo Greenday :D 6 jul 2008 18:21 (UTC) :Eens lezen. --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:24 (UTC) ::Ehem... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:25 (UTC) :::HOLY FATASS LUMBERJACK!!! - This page is BAT SHIT INSANE and probably suffers from ADHD!. :o Ik heb ADHD -_- Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:26 (UTC) ::::(na bwc)Ik vind het wel geslaagd hoor :). Ik hóú van friet!!! Viva la Belgique ;p 6 jul 2008 18:27 (UTC) ::... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:27 (UTC) :::na bwc) O ben jij dat vette joch 6 jul 2008 18:27 (UTC) ::::Ja zeker? Nee, serieus ik heb ADHD, neem 3 pillekes relatine van 10 mg per dag... Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:28 (UTC) :::::Ken iemand die 2 van 40 moet slikken 6 jul 2008 18:29 (UTC) Maar kom nou, we discrimineren Belgen, Limburgers, Roemenen, fascisten, communisten, gorilla's, bierdrinkers en zelfs koeien. En dan staat er heeeel klein "adhd" ;). 6 jul 2008 18:30 (UTC) :ADHD? --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:31 (UTC) :Heb niet gezegd dat ik het erg vond ;) Zei dat mar eens, trouwens, als ik iemand da vertel in RL geloven ze me nooit dus zo erg zal ik wel nie zijn zeker?? Durf je daar nog aan te twijfelen :o Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:32 (UTC) :: Tuurlijk niet :D. 6 jul 2008 18:33 (UTC) ::: :S lijkt wel een windhond... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:34 (UTC) :::: Aha, real men fight he Ovtb haha +23872233 6 jul 2008 18:34 (UTC) ::::::@OTWH:HUNK? Hollanders zijn trouwens nog nie belachelijk gemaakt GR Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:36 (UTC) :::::GD2 = snel, maar ik bedoelde eigelik det ik er geen sikkepit meer van begrijp... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:37 (UTC) ::::::Jewel, Limburgers... 6 jul 2008 18:37 (UTC) :::::::Da telt nie zenne, in belgie is er ook limburg he Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:39 (UTC) :::::::Wat heeft windhond met koeieschete te make? :S --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:39 (UTC) ::::::::@GD2 - 2 vliege in 1 klap 6 jul 2008 18:39 (UTC) :::::::::@OWTB: Joost mag het weten, maar zien jullie enig verschil tussen SportFan en Het karrewiel-.- Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:43 (UTC) ::::::::::Eéntje is ranja, de andere namaakranja. --`OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:45 (UTC) :::::::::::En dat vindt de persoon in kwestie dus geen na-aperij... Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:48 (UTC) Über Bergen erplatzen gesprochen Zie hierboven wat voor nonsens we wel niet in 12 uur kunne neertype op det toetsbord. Zjezöskèrstösoppebèrgvanmeria... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:35 (UTC) :10 uur ;p 6 jul 2008 18:36 (UTC) ::12 uur in Lèmbörg ;) --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:38 (UTC) :::Limburg bestaat niet. 6 jul 2008 18:38 (UTC) ::::... :| --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:39 (UTC) :::::12.000 byte. 6 jul 2008 18:42 (UTC) ::::::meer. :| --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:43 (UTC) :::::::Het dubbele van het artikel zelf :D 6 jul 2008 20:01 (UTC) ::::::::Goedzo. --OWTB 7 jul 2008 06:58 (UTC) Analyse Silenceikillyoucirkeldiagramje (met paint :P) Verveling zorgt voor analyse. --OWTB 7 jul 2008 07:06 (UTC) :Ey! Er zijn veel meer dingen waar hoor (((A))) 7 jul 2008 07:12 (UTC) ::Ja, de advertenties ;) --OWTB 7 jul 2008 07:35 (UTC) :::http://nl.teletubbies.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:Bucurestean :D 7 jul 2008 07:36 (UTC) ::::Haha :) Vandaal toch. --OWTB 7 jul 2008 07:37 (UTC) :::::Vandaal omdat ik "WHahahahhahaha :P ~~~~" typte? :S 7 jul 2008 07:43 (UTC) ::::::Ja. Je had iets anders moeten typen. --OWTB 7 jul 2008 07:45 (UTC) Erover? Dit gaat er echt over, dus ik stel voor dat we dit gewoon verwijderen. Iedereen heeft eens kunnen lachen en zich uitleven, maar nu denk ik dat het genoeg is geweest. -- 7 jul 2008 08:53 (UTC) :Heb je geen gevoel voor humour? --`OWTB 7 jul 2008 08:54 (UTC) :: :O 7 jul 2008 08:57 (UTC) :::Wat gaat te ver? 7 jul 2008 08:57 (UTC) :::: Zowat deze hele pagina. -- 7 jul 2008 09:12 (UTC) :::::Ik moet toegeven: daar heb je een punt ;) 7 jul 2008 09:14 (UTC) :O --OWTB 26 jul 2008 15:23 (UTC)